telefonoazzurrofansfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Adozione
L'adozione è un istituto giuridico atto a garantire, ad un minore in grave stato di abbandono o di maltrattamento, il diritto a vivere serenamente all'interno di una famiglia diversa da quella biologica. Storia dell'adozione Una delle prime evidenze storiche dell'adozione risale al II millennio AC: il Codice di Hammurabi, una tra le più antiche raccolte di leggi conosciute, normava i diritti e doveri degli adottandi e degli adottati 1. Nella legislazione della Roma antica la finalità prioritaria dell'adozione era quella di assicurare, a chi non aveva figli naturali, un successore nel culto religioso degli antenati. Quando ciò accadeva, secondo le convenzioni utilizzate, il nome dell'adottato diveniva quello completo del padre adottivo più il suo nome di famiglia. Il Codice napoleonico, normava l'adozione 2, ma tranne, casi specifici, non prevedeva l'adozione di minori. Il primo codice civile italiano (1865) vede l'adozione come uno strumento giuridico per dare eredi a chi non ne ha. La vera rivoluzione legislativa in materia si ha nel 1967 quando viene posto al centro l'interesse del bambino in stato di abbandono, privilegiando il suo diritto ad avere una famiglia idonea e stabile 3. Il Concilio Vaticano II (18 novembre 1965), nel decreto Apostolicam Actuositatem (apostolato dei laici), cita «''fra le varie opere di apostolato familiare ci sia concesso enumerare: adottare come figli propri i bambini abbandonati.» 4 valorizzando l'adozione anche all'interno della dottrina cattolica. Il 29 maggio 1993, viene redatta la ''Convenzione per la tutela dei minori e la cooperazione in materia di adozione internazionale nota come Convenzione dell'Aja, ratificata dal Parlamento italiano il 31 dicembre 1998 con la L. 476. Al centro della convenzione c'è il minore e i suoi diritti fondamentali, compreso quello di avere una famiglia. La convenzione prevede che gli stati aderenti applichino misure prioritarie perché i minori, ove sia possibile, restino con la famiglia di origine, altrimenti ricorrano all'adozione. L'adozione internazionale viene così normata a livello sovranazionale, riconoscendola come un'«''opportunità di dare una famiglia permanente a quei minori per i quali non può essere trovata una famiglia idonea nel loro Stato di origine''» e viene resa più trasparente e controllata. Non tutti gli stati hanno ratificato questa convenzione, e, alcuni Paesi ratificanti, hanno sospeso le adozioni internazionali verso i Paesi non ratificanti (ad esempio in Bolivia non è più consentita l'adozione internazionale da parte di cittadini statunitensi, salvo casi eccezionali, in quanto gli USA, a differenza della Bolivia, non hanno ratificato la Convenzione 5). Altri Paesi ratificanti hanno invece firmato accordi bilaterali con Paesi non ratificanti in modo da mantenere comunque garantiti i principi di trasparenza e sussidiarietà ispirati alla Convenzione dell'Aja. Legislazione italiana attuale La Legge 4 maggio 1983 n. 184, art. 27 dispone che «''l'adozione fa assumere, al minore adottato, lo stato di figlio legittimo degli adottanti, dei quali porta anche il cognome». La stessa legge prevede la possibilità di adottare un minore sul territorio nazionale (adozione nazionale) o in uno stato estero (adozione internazionale) aderente alla ''Convenzione dell'Aja per la tutela dei minori e la cooperazione in materia di adozione internazionale oppure con un paese col quale l'Italia abbia stabilito un patto bilaterale in materia di adozione. Gli aspiranti possono dare disponibilità sia per l'adozione nazionale che per quella internazionale per un paese straniero specifico. Generalmente, al verificarsi di un abbinamento coppia-minore in una delle due distinte procedure (nazionale ed internazionale) viene sospesa l'altra, ma in alcuni casi il Tribunale per i minorenni di competenza potrebbe anche permettere alla coppia di concludere l'adozione con entrambe le procedure, qualora vengano proposti ed accettati dalla coppia due distinti abbinamenti. Requisiti degli adottandi La Legge 4 maggio 1983, n.184 regolamenta i requisiti sia per l'adozione nazionale che per quella internazionale. Nel caso di adozione internazionale lo stato estero potrebbe porre criteri restrittivi rispetto alla legge italiana. I requisiti fondamentali stabiliti dalla legge italiana, in sintesi, sono i seguenti: *Gli adottandi devono essere uniti in matrimonio da almeno 3 anni, non deve sussistere separazione personale neppure di fatto e devono essere idonei ad educare, istruire ed in grado di mantenere i minori che intendano adottare. Il periodo dei 3 anni può essere raggiunto computando anche eventuale periodo di convivenza pre-matrimoniale more uxorio. *La differenza di età tra gli adottandi e l'adottato deve essere compresa dai 18 ai 45 anni. Uno dei due coniugi può avere una differenza superiore ai 45 anni a patto che sia comunque inferiore ai 55. Inoltre potrebbe essere derogato tale limite a patto che i coniugi adottano due o più fratelli assieme o se hanno un altro figlio minorenne. *Gli adottandi devono essere idonei ad educare ed istruire, e in grado di mantenere i minori che intendono adottare. Questo punto viene verificato dal Tribunale per i minorenni di competenza tramite i servizi socio-assistenziali degli Enti locali. Procedura per intraprendere un'adozione Le coppie italiane che decidono di adottare, devono seguire una procedura di adozione particolarmente complessa, volta a garantire l'interesse del minore a vivere in una famiglia adeguata alle sue caratteristiche e necessità. L'interesse dei coniugi, quello di costituire una famiglia, è considerato secondario rispetto all'interesse del minore. La procedura per l'adozione nazionale e quella per l'adozione internazionale, differiscono essenzialmente perchè nella seconda attore preponderante è l'autorità del paese straniero del minore, rispetto al quale operano gli Enti Autorizzati, che svolgono una doppia funzione; fornitore di servizi per la coppia italiana che intende adottare, garante dell'applicazione delle disposizioni dell'autorità estera in Italia. Adozioni illegali I termini adozione illegale e racket delle adozioni sono spesso usati dai mass media per indicare alcuni fenomeni criminali legati al commercio dei bambini. Nel settembre del 2007, in un'inchiesta del settimanale L'espresso, è stata segnalata l'esistenza di un racket in Nepal dove, secondo il settimanale, molti orfanotrofi privati a fini di lucro toglierebbero i bambini ai genitori naturali con l'inganno per farli dichiarare adottabili 6. Comunque già dall'11 giugno 2007, la Commissione per le Adozioni Internazionali italiana aveva annunciato il blocco delle adozioni dal Nepal per consentire la modifica della normativa in modo da renderla più trasparente, arginare il fenomeno dell'illegalità e renderla così conforme ai principi della Convenzione dell'Aja 78. Note 1^ Codice di Hammurabi - artt. da 185 a 193. 2^ Codice napoleonico - libro I - titolo VIII - capitolo I 3^ La L. 431/67 opera delle modifiche nella disciplina codicistica vigente e introduce, nel Titolo VIII del libro I del codice civile, un capo III, contenente circa trenta articoli riguardanti la cosiddetta adozione speciale cioè quella finalizzata all'entrata dell'adottando nella famiglia. 4^ Apostolicam actuositatem - nel Capitolo III si legge «''infantes derelictos in filios adoptare''» 5^ US Department of State - Bolivia intercountry adoption - viene testualmente scritto «''Bolivia does not allow intercountry adoptions to countries that have not ratified the Hague Convention on Intercountry Adoption, including the United States''» 6^ Inchiesta de L'espresso sul racket delle adozioni in Nepal 7^ Adozioni in Nepal (11-06-2007) 8^ Adozioni in Nepal: sblocco vicino, ma poi il governo salta - da Vita del 20 settembre 2007 Voci correlate *Adozione nazionale *Adozione internazionale *Abbandono di minore *Adozione da parte di coppie dello stesso sesso *Affido familiare *Bambini di strada *Famiglia (società) *Adozione a distanza *Adrogatio Collegamenti esterni Siti istituzionali * Centro Nazionale di Documentazione e Analisi per l'Infanzia e l'Adolescenza * Indirizzi dei Tribunali per i Minorenni Riferimenti legislativi * Legge 4 maggio 1983 n. 184 e successive modifiche (Legge numero 149 del 2001) * Conferenza dell'Aja - testo convenzione per la tutela dei minori e la cooperazione in materia di adozione internazionale * Parlamento Italiano - ratifica della Convenzione dell'Aja (Legge 31 dicembre 1998, n. 476) Associazioni di famiglie adottive * ANFAA - Associazione Nazionale Famiglie Adottive e Affidatarie * Genitori si diventa onlus * Le Radici e le Ali * Associazione Raccontiamo l'Adozione onlus * BATYA Associazione per l'accoglienza, l'affidamento e l'adozione Categoria:Legislazione